Digital photography and videography has become the dominant media in which people store their digital media. Many people carry cameras integrated with their smartphones, and therefore can conveniently take a nearly limitless number of photos. Indeed, some cloud services can provide unlimited data storage of photos essentially enabling users to take as many photos as possible. With that ability, people can take many photos that will likely not be desirable because they know that they can sort desirable pictures from undesirable pictures. In addition to photos, people can also do the same for other digital media, such as videos, including 3D videos, immersive video, and virtual reality (VR).
After recording digital media, the user can store the digital media locally or upload it to the cloud. Once stored, the digital media can automatically be processed. For example, the digital media might be edited to remove red eye (when people's eyes turn red from a flash), filtered somehow (e.g., made black and white), or collected into a collection of digital media from a particular day or location. For instance, if you take a vacation to Florida, a server on the cloud could use location information in the digital media to create automatically a collection of digital media from that location, and label the collection as a Florida vacation. In addition, photos can be processed to automatically identify people based on facial recognition software by comparing known faces to unknown faces.
Users can log onto various services to view the digital media stored in the cloud. The digital media can be sorted or unsorted. Sorted digital media can be sorted by date of creation, who is in the photo, location of creation, etc. Alternatively, systems can individually present digital media to users. These users can choose certain digital media to publish on the Internet, for example on a social network. Once on a social network, people who can view the digital media can identify whether they enjoy the digital media by making an indication, such as pushing a button signifying that the person recommends the digital media or finds it pleasing. For instance, Facebook® uses a “like” button, Google uses a “+1” button, and Twitter uses a “Favorite” button. The person could also provide comments on the digital media.